Halo
by VINcredable
Summary: A year after the Lorwardian invasion Kim, Ron and the crew of an experimental starship must fight for survival against an enemy beyond their imaginations on a ring-world named Halo. They must find a way home before the enemy finds it first. KP HALO XOVER


_**Halo**_

**Chapter 1 : High Possibilities**

"KP you've got to be kidding me! I mean come on" Ron argued as he walked alongside Kim down the street towards his girlfriends house.

"Nope, Dad wants us to test it" Kim said with a smile.

"But why us KP?" Ron asked

"We're the only ones available with the most experience…" Kim reasoned.

"Oh come on that can't be true, we've only been in space…" Ron stopped for a moment as he counted in his head, "… three times"

"Exactly… so don't worry" Kim said as they reached her house and she turned to Ron. "We won't be alone, the ship has a crew of 17 people, not including us, that's two pilots two technicians, a scientist and 12 Marines, we're only going to be there as advisors" Kim explained.

"Yeah, tell me again, why do we have a bunch of soldiers going with us?" Ron asked in his confusion.

"Well there are concerns that we might run into the Lorwardians again" Kim said

"Them again? We haven't seen them since we kicked their butt's last year" Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah well, it's better to be safe than sorry, get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" with that said Kim leaned forward and captured Ron's lips in a quick but loving kiss.

"Ok… see you tomorrow KP" Ron said after he parted from his two year girlfriend and turned to make his way home.

It had been a whole year since Kim and Ron had graduated, they had both just finished their first year at college and were back visiting home, when they got back they were given an offer from Mr. Dr. P to test fly the space station's newest ship, its operating systems were pretty similar to the Kepler II which Ron used while rescuing Kim last year. Technically they were just going along as advisors.

Over the past year their relationship had only grown stronger, in fact Kim had started becoming more and more forward, unfortunately for the couple Kim's dad had cameras planted everywhere from Kim and Ron's dorm rooms at college to the tree house they used to play in as kids. Watch the pair to make sure nothing happened, Kim's and Anne's arguments about privacy and growing up had fallen on deaf ears. They were both nineteen now, sooner or later Mr. Dr. P had let Kim grow up.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

**The Next Day, Middleton Space Centre**

A two dozen people in smart business suits filed into a large room with a large computer screen in the wall. One by one each of the businessmen and government officials took their seats facing the display, today was a very important day in human history.

A few minutes later the door to the room opened and in walked two people wearing white lab coats, the first was a tall man with brown hair, the leader of this project, Dr. James Timothy Possible. The second was a woman with shoulder length brown hair, her lab coat hung open revealing normal everyday clothes underneath.

"Good morning and thank you all for coming" Dr. Possible said with a smile as he picked up a remote and hit a button, the lights turned out and the screen displayed several complicated looking machines. Meanwhile the woman leaned against a nearby wall and just longed for this meeting to finish.

"Now, as you all know after the Lorwardians attempted to conquer our planet last year we have been working towards finding a way of defending ourselves against future attacks…"

"Well Dr. Possible we could always set your daughter loose on them" one of the smart ass businessmen said, this earned a few chuckles from the others in the room, including Dr. Possible.

"Yes well, we came up with an alternative, you see when the Lorwardians left earth they left behind a rather sizeable amount of their technology which we were able to salvage and backwards engineer and this is the result…" Dr. Possible said as he hit another button, the screen suddenly flicked off and started to rise up into the ceiling revealing a large window looking into what looked like a large hanger. The men all stood up and walked towards the window and looked down into the hanger, when they did their eyes widened in shock, in the Hanger was a large metallic grey ship that looked like it was right out of a sci-fi movie. The main body of the ship was long and rectangular with a square shaped forward section that seemed to be the bridge. The back section of the ship had to large engine sections on the left and right side of the main body.

"This Gentlemen, is the _High Possibilities…_" James explained with a smile as he saw the looks on their faces. "… it is one of three ships being built, they are a hybrid ships of Human and Lorwardian technology… it's shakedown cruise is scheduled to commence in one hour and last for four days"

"D-D-Did you say **t-three **ships?" one of the businessmen stuttered.

"Yes, the other two ships are being built at other facilities in the country" James explained.

"… and they're all of he same design?" another more calm man asked.

"Actually no, each of the ships are designed for different purposes, the second ship the _Unstoppable _is a battle cruiser capable of interstellar battle, it is armed with several rail cannons and missile batteries, the third and final ship the _Warbird _is a defensive ship designed to be an aircraft carrier, it is built with two fighter bays on either side of the ship for carrying several interceptor style fighters that we're in the process developing, it is also houses several newly developed drop ships that we have named 'Pelicans' that are capable of carrying and deploying ground forces." James finished his explanation.

"… I see, and what is this ship designed to do?" the man asked as he looked down at the ship in the hanger.

"Ah yes, the _High Possibilities_ is first and foremost an exploration ship, it has minimal weapons and is only one fourth the size of the other two ships, that's why it is already finished, it has a large cargo bay that is designed to carry ground vehicles for exploration… as you can see there" James pointed out several green open top jeeps driving up a loading ramp into the bay.

"Hey… what're they doing down there?" another curious man asked.

James turned to see what he was looking at and saw a pair of technicians loading a glowing blue device into a side section of the ship.

"Ah, they're just finishing installing the Hyperdrive engine" James explained.

"… ok, now you're just messing with us" a rather rude man snorted.

"Not at all, the _High Possibilities _is equipped with three engines, the orbital thrust engines which allow the ship to land and take off from a prone position without the need of a runway, it also assists in re-entry. Then we have the sub-light engines for use in interstellar travel, at maximum speed it is estimated to reach 110.000 miles per second, that's half the speed of light… and finally we have the Hyperdrive, it propels the ship out of normal space where the ship then moves at incredible speeds, however the Hyperdrive is still experimental and is not going to be tested today"

James finished his explanation and looked down into the hanger and smile as he spotted two familiar teenagers, his own daughter Kim and her best friend turned boyfriend, Ron.

James reached for a small intercom next o the window.

"**Hey Kimmie-cub, you ready for the trip?" **James' voice was amplified by the speakers and filled the whole hanger.

"DAD!! DON'T CALL ME THAT OVER THE SPEAKERS!!" Kim screamed in her embarrassment as several technicians sniggered amongst themselves.

"Tell me, how many personnel will be on the ship?" a man with a British accent asked.

"Nineteen all together, that's two pilots, two technicians, a scientist, twelve Marines and Kimmie-cub and Ronald are going too seeing as they have had experience with both the Kepler spacecraft and the Lorwardians…" James explained.

"Hold on… twelve Marines? Mind telling me why military personnel are going on the mission" another man asked.

"I think I can explain that" a rough voice said from behind them, everyone turned around to see a bald man dressed in a smart military uniform with four silver stars on each shoulder.

"Gentlemen, meet General Hammond" James Possible introduced the military man.

"Nice to meet you all… the Marines are going as a precautionary measure, that ship was built using Lorwardian technology so using it could somehow provoke them to attack it, we still don't know if the Larwardians have really given up on attacking us and could in fact be keeping the planet under surveillance" the General explained as he slowly approached the buisnessmen.

"The men going with crew are the best of what they do, two squads each comprised of six Marines with one commanding officer for each squad, Colonel Harry Grimm leader of Alpha squad and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard leader of Bravo squad" General Hammond explained as he reached them.

"I see… and who is this scientist going with them?" the same man asked again.

"That would be me…" the woman who walked into the room with Dr. Possible finally spoke for the first time.

"Dr. Halsey…" James introduced her, "… she's the one who designed the hyper drive engine, artificial gravity and life support systems on all three of the ships, she's also the acting Captain of the _High Possibilities _for this trip…" James explained and was about to continue until Dr. Halsey interrupted him.

"Ok, ok for the love of god… can we please get on with the launch already?" Dr. Halsey asked in a whining voice. "… I mean come on, these guys are hardly listening to you anyway… and that one might be dead…" Dr. Halsey pointed out an elderly man with a gray busy beard who hadn't gotten up from his seat at all, he seemed to be sleeping with a cup of coffee still in his hand.

James grinned at her behavior, even though she was 28 years old she always acted like a teenager but she was a brilliant scientist, if it wasn't for her then all three of the ships wouldn't have been finished so fast.

"Very well then, I think I've bored you enough with my explanations, now if you'll all follow me to the observation room we'll prepare for the launch… Dr. Halsey, I believe you'll be needed on the bridge for final system checks" James said to the childish scientist.

"Finally, the smell of old people was starting to make me woozy" Dr. Halsey said in relief as she quickly made her way out of the room, but not before stealing the coffee out of the sleeping mans hand.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, he was a well built 31 year old man with a mess of brown hair on top of his head and a five o'clock shadow over his lower law, he wore green combat trousers with a black muscle shirt covered by a green blouse, on his shoulders was the small silver insignia of his rank of Lieutenant Colonel. On his right upper arm was a shoulder sleeve badge showing a globe a bird and an anchor, this was the insignia of the United States Marine Corps. On the opposite shoulder there was a similar badge showing a picture of the ship they were about to take on it's maiden voyage, underneath the picture were golden words saying '_High Possibilities'._

Sheppard glanced across the hanger and spotted his commanding officer barking orders at the other marines. Colonel Grimm was a giant of a man, completely bald except for a small tuft of hair on his chin. Grim also had a couple scars on his face, including gone down his lips and one across his left eye. Colonel Grimm was dressed in the same clothes as all the other marines with the exception of the Colonel insignia on his shoulders.

"Hey! You have five minutes to finish loading those containers into the cargo hold, otherwise you'll be spending the entire trip scrubbing the inside of the ship clean" Colonel Grimm shouted at two members of Bravo team.

"Y-Yes sir!" the two stuttered.

John was getting annoyed, they hadn't even left yet and Grimm was already ordering his men around, while Alpha squad as under Grimm's command, Bravo Squad was under John's command. Sheppard wanted nothing more than to march up to Grimm and give him a piece of his mind, but seeing as Grimm was a rank above him he couldn't do a damn thing.

"Hey Sheppard, get over here" Grimm called roughly.

Sheppard quickly approached Grimm

"Yes sir?" Sheppard asked.

"Can you believe that?" Grimm asked while looking at something on the other side of the hanger.

Sheppard followed Grimm's eyesight and saw what he was referring to, two teenager chatting to each other near the ship, they were easily recognized as Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron… something…

"This is supposed to be a professional operation and yet we have these two vigilantes stowing away" Grimm said with a sneer.

"Vigilantes? Sir, if it wasn't for them this ship wouldn't exist and the entire planet would probably be under Lorwardian rule…" Sheppard tried to hold his temper.

Grimm looked at him with a sneer.

"Thinking like that is exactly why they aren't locked away in a dark room… we'll let me tell you this Sheppard, if they try any of that Hero bullshit on this trip, they **will** be locked in the brig" Grimm said threateningly before walking up the loading ramp into the main ship.

Sheppard shook his head in annoyance and walked towards the teenagers.

"Hey" Sheppard said to get their attention as he approached.

The two noticed he was there.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, commander of Bravo squad, nice to meet you" Sheppard said as extended a hand.

Kim smiled and took it.

"Kim Possible, this is Ron" Kim introduced.

"Yes I know who you are, it's a pleasure to meet you both… Miss Possible your father Dr. Possible asked me to give you something…" with that said Sheppard reached into his pocket and pulled two round, flat objects out, he then passed one to Kim and the other to Ron.

They were the same kind of shoulder sleeve badges that he wore with the picture of the ship on and the golden words '_High Possibilities'_

Kim and Ron smiled and slapped the badges onto their lower left shoulders.

"I guess this means we're not getting out of this huh KP?" Ron asked.

"Nope…" Kim said with a grin before giving Ron a quick kiss.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

**20 Minutes Later**

Everything was ready, the supplies were loaded onto the ship, the crew were all on board and the loading ramp had just closed and locked. The technicians were in the engine room, Alpha and Bravo Squads were in the crew quarters. Everyone else was in on bridge. Three seats surrounded by control consoles were at the forward section of the room, the Pilot Michelle Carter was at the left console and the Co-Pilot Cameron Becket was on the right while Dr. Halsey was sitting between them in the Captains seat.

Colonel Grimm and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard were sat in two seats just slightly behind the Captain's seat. Kim and Ron were sat next to each other on the far right side of the bridge in two observation chairs.

"Ok, start system check" Dr. Halsey said as she tapped a few keys on her console.

"Yes ma'am, Main power is at 100 percent, the sub-light and orbital thrust engines are operational, loading bay is closed and ship is pressurized" the Co-Pilot said as he read the statistics off his screen.

"Life support, artificial gravity and inertial dampeners are all online and functioning…we're ready when you are" the Pilot said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, open a communication to the control booth…" Dr. Halsey ordered.

The co-pilot hit a few keys before speaking.

"Ok, go ahead"

"Dr. Possible can you hear me?" Dr. Halsey asked over the communications

'_Bzzz… we read you load and clear, are you ready for launch?' _Dr Possible's voice asked over the speakers.

"You got it Dr. Possible, all systems are ready, just waiting for the all clear"

'… _Bzz… roger that 'High Possibilities' you are clear for launch, retracting roof'_

There was suddenly a loud whirring sound coming from above as the ceiling to the hanger split in half and started to slide open letting the sunlight pour in. After about 30 seconds the roof finished retracting and the noise died down.

"Ok Carter, take us out" Dr. Halsey said with a smile

Carter hit a few keys on her console and the ship started to vibrate slightly before calming down and the ship started to raise up into the air slowly, dust on the ground under the ship started to blow away as the thrusters activated.

The ship rose into the air slowly until it was completely clear of the roof doors and continued rising higher and higher. The radio buzzed for a moment but it wasn't Dr. Possibles voice, It was General Hammond's.

'_Bzz… 'High Possibilities' your shakedown cruise is a go… Godspeed' _

"Thank you sir…" Dr. Halsey said.

"Ok, take us into orbit" Dr Halsey ordered.

"Yes ma'am… our altitude is 10'000 feet, firing sub-light engines at 20 percent" Carter said and tapped a few keys

.

The jet engines fired behind the ship and propelled it forward at an upward angle. The ship picked up speed and flew through the clouds higher and higher at extreme speeds.

Kim and Ron were sitting by watching the show, after a few moments Ron leaned over to Kim.

"Hey KP, we're moving pretty fast right?… How come I can't feel it?" Ron asked

Dr. Halsey heard Ron's question and decided to tell him.

"That'll be the inertial dampeners… they counter the effects of rapid acceleration and deceleration of the ship by sustaining and absorbing the natural inertia of the ship as it moves through space… if we didn't have them then your body would be crushed by the G-force at these speeds" Dr Halsey explained in rapid succession.

Ron looked at her awkwardly for a moment before turning to Kim.

"KP, I have no idea what she just said"

Everyone face faulted.

"That's ok, neither did I" Colonel Sheppard said honestly

"Sorry Dr. Halsey, thanks for trying to explain it anyway…" Ron apologized with a grin.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Dr. Halsey said in an annoyed tone.

"Umm… calling you what?" Ron asked in his confusion

"Dr. Halsey… everyone who works with me constantly calls me it even though I tell them to call me by my name" she explained in an annoyed tone.

"Ok then, what's your name?" Ron asked.

"Cortana" the Dr revealed her first name

"Ma'am… we've reached a low earth orbit" Carter announced.

Everyone looked out the front screen and saw the vastness of space. Cortana and the pilots smiled.

"Carter, open a communication to the space station" Cortana ordered.

Carter hit a few keys.

"Done"

"This is the '_High Possibilities' _to Middleton Space Station, can you hear me?" Cortana asked

'… _Loud and clear 'High Possibilities', what's your status?' _Dr. Possible's voice sounded over the radio.

"This is Dr. Cortana Halsey, we have reached a stable earth orbit with no problems… we did it Doc" Cortana said with a smile.

Down below on earth the control room was filled with cheers and celebrations.

'_Good to hear that Doctor, we'll see you in a few days… oh, and do me a favor, keep an eye on Kimmie-cub for me'_

"DAD!!" Kim screamed.

Colonel Sheppard let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, Carter bring us out of orbit and set a course for the cool-off point, keep sub-light engines at 40 percent" Cortana ordered before turning to the other passengers.

"Ok, the most dangerous part is over, now we're going to go through the tests of the engines… there's not really much reason for any of you to stay on the bridge, we'll call you if we need you"

"Ok then, I'm starving so I'm heading for the Mess" Sheppard said as he stood up and left.

"Me and Ron need to speak" Kim said as she stood up and pulled Ron away from the bridge.

"W-Wha?" Ron was obviously confused as he was dragged away by his girlfriend.

Cortana noticed that Colonel Grimm hadn't moved.

"Colonel? Not got anywhere else to be?" Cortana asked

"No, I'm quite fine where I am thanks… I'd prefer that at least one marine officer stay on the bridge at all time" Grimm said bluntly.

"Umm yeah sure… anyway I'm heading to the mess hall too, I need to go over these results we gathered from the launch" Cortana said as she unhooked a nearby laptop from the main systems and stood up. Before she left she turned to the pilots.

"Carter, Becket, after we reach the cool-down area you can take some rest, but I want one of you on the bridge at all times"

"Yes ma'am" both Carter and Beckett answered at the same time as Cortana left.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

Kim and Ron walked down the hall to the crew quarters, Ron was taking a look at some of the maps on the walls as they passed.

"Hey KP… there are nineteen people on the ship right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah why?" Kim asked as she reached her room, opened the door and walked in.

"Well these maps say that there are only eighteen crew quarters so how do weeeeeeeeee…" Ron's sentence was cut off when Kim's hand shot out of her room, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kim pushed Ron backwards and caused him to fall down onto the bed, she then quickly climbed atop him and straddled him.

"K-Kim whatMMMPH!" Ron was cut off again when Kim crushed her lips against Ron's and wrapped her arms around his head.

After a heated make-out session their need for air finally won out and Kim separated from Ron.

"Umm, KP, not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Ron asked.

"Well, for the first time since we started dating, we're in a place where my dad can't spy on me or interfere with our relationship" Kim explained through her heavy breathing.

Ron looked up at he suspiciously.

"… You planned this… this is why you agreed for us to be advisors so we could have a chance to finally be alone" Ron said with a smile as he figured out Kim's plan.

"Ron… we're both nineteen but my dad refuses to accept it… and quite frankly I'm tired of waiting to express my feelings for you with more than just words…" Kim said softly. "I love you Ron"

Ron smiled and reached up to Kim to stroke her cheek.

"I love you too KP" Ron replied

"Say my name" Kim said almost timidly.

"… I love you Kim" after saying this he guided her face down and met her in the middle with a soft passionate kiss. A few moments later clothes started falling to the ground next to the bed.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

Sheppard walked into the Mess hall with a couple sandwiches in hand. There were a few other marines sat at the end of one of the tables, he also spotted Dr. Halsey sitting alone with her laptop and a cup of coffee.

"Hey Doc mind if I take a seat?" Sheppard asked as he quickly sat down without waiting for an answer.

"Umm, sure…"

"Sandwich? I think they're egg… or turkey… or cheese, the label is in a different language… but it definitely has bread" Sheppard offered as he looked at the sandwich through the plastic

"No thanks, I'll eat later" Cortana said as she continued working.

"That's probably wise Doc…" Sheppard said as he opened the plastic and pulled out the sandwich, he looked at it warily for a moment before taking a bite. Cortana watched him cautiously for a moment.

"Hmm… meatloaf" Sheppard said and took another bite.

"I'm happy for you, really… and the name's Cortana, not Doc" Cortana said and went back to work.

"Ok, mines John"

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

**One Hour Later, Engine Room**

The ship had been running smoothly and they were already halfway to their cool-off point. In the engine room the two technicians Adam and Mattrick were monitoring the sub-light engines, making sure they don't overheat.

"Hey Matt, I'm going to get some coffee, want some?" Adam offered.

"Sure, black two sugars" Mattrick said.

Adam went out of the room to fetch the coffee. Mattrick waited for a moment to be sure that Adam was gone, after he was sure Mattrick quickly reached under his seat and pulled out a silver case, he unclipped the case and started to take out small black pieces of metal and started putting them together

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

**Earth, the Middleton Space Center**

So far everything was going smoothly, the launch was a success the flight was going smoothly. General Hammond approached James Possible.

"Dr. Possible, I just wanted to personally congratulate you… you've achieved some pretty amazing things this past year, once the _Unstoppable _and the _Warbird _are completed we will finally have the means to defend ourselves against any future attacks against earth"

"Thank you general, but I couldn't have done It without everyone else, especially Dr. Halsey… that's reminds me, how are the other foreign projects coming along?" James asked

"Well the British and are already halfway through building their ship and the Russians and Japanese have just started construction on theirs…"

As General Hammond was speaking to Dr. Possible the door to the control room suddenly burst open and two men in green uniforms rushed in.

"General Hammond sir, there's something you need to see" the guard said.

A minute later the guard was guiding the General and Dr. Possible down the hallways until they came to a storeroom with another guard outside.

"It's in here sir" the guard pointed.

Hammond and James walked into the room and faltered when they saw it, a body on the ground dressed in a blue jumpsuit with two bullet holes in his chest.

"Oh god…" James covered his mouth in shock at the sight.

"We found him like this sir…" the guard said.

Upon closer inspection General Hammond saw a shoulder patch of the crew of the _High Possibilities_

"Who is this?" General Hammond asked.

James tightened his stomach and took a step closer.

"… What the… that's not possible" James said in even more shock.

"You know him?" Hammond asked.

"Yes… his name is Mattrick Richmond, he was one of the two technicians who were scheduled to be on the _High possibilities _for the shakedown cruise… but that's impossible, he was on the ship when it took off, we had a radio check to make sure everyone was on board" James said in his confusion.

General Hammond turned around and walked to an intercom on the wall and turned it on to speak to the control room.

"This is General Hammond, contact the _High Possibilities _and have them return to earth immediately…" with that said he hung up the intercom.

"Dr, Possible, if this man is Mattrick Richmond then who the hell was on the ship?" Hammond asked.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

**The **_**High Possibilities**_**, Engine Room**

"Hey Matt, it seems that we forgot to pack sugar, I hope this is ok…" Adam said as he reentered the engine room with two mugs to see Mattrick standing up with an hand behind his back.

"Yeah that's fine…" Mattrick said with a smile just before bring his hand up from behind his back and pointing something at Adam.

"Hey what the…"

**-Pfft-**

There was a flash and a muffled sound of released gas, the mugs in Adam's hands fell to the ground and shattered spilling hot coffee everywhere, Adam fell to the ground a moment later with a bullet hole in his head.

Mattrick smiled and turned away from the man he had just killed to face a computer terminal. He started tapping keys rapidly. A few moments later a message appeared on-screen.

**-Navigation override complete, please input new destination and course-**

Mattrick smiled.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

**Kim's Crew Quarters**

Both Kim and Ron laid naked under the covers on the bed snuggling each other with a contented smile on their faces.

"Well… that was…" Ron was at a loss for words.

"Amazing…" Kim finished for him as she snuggled closer. "We really should have done this sooner"

"Yeah… but if we had then we wouldn't have just become the founding members of the 20.000 mile high club" Ron joked.

Kim struggled to keep her laughter in at Ron's joke.

"Ha-ha, true…" Kim smiled and leaned forward for another kiss.

A moment before their lips touched the ship suddenly shook violently almost causing them to fall out of bed. After a few moments the shaking stopped.

"Ok… what the hell was that?" Ron asked

Before Kim could answer an alarm sounded and a voice spoke over the speaker system.

'_Dr. Halsey we need you at the bridge, we have a problem'_

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment before nodding, they quickly got out of bed and started re-dressing.

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

**Mess Hall**

"Son of a bitch!" Cortana cursed, the shaking of the ship a moment ago had caused her coffee to spill on her laptop frying it. Meanwhile Colonel Sheppard was flat on his ass after falling backwards off his seat.

"Ok… I'm not exactly the technical type but I'm guessing that was a bad thing" Sheppard said as he picked himself up.

Before either of them could say anything else the ship alarm sounded and a voice spoke over the speaker system.

'_Dr. Halsey we need you at the bridge, we have a problem'_

Cortana immediately abandoned the ruined laptop and rushed out of the Mess hall with Sheppard close behind her.

"Hey wait up!"

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

Cortana and Sheppard were on their way to the bridge when they ran into Kim and Ron heading the same way.

"What's going on" Kim asked

"When I find out I'll let you know" Cortana said in her hurry

Sheppard noticed something about Kim.

"Miss Possible, are you ok?" Sheppard asked.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kim asked curiously

"It's just that you're walking awkwardly" Sheppard observed.

Kim's face immediately turned the color of a tomato in two seconds flat.

"O-Oh, no I just hurt my leg w-when the ship shook" Kim said in embarrassment

"You did?" Ron asked, not getting what was really wrong with he runtil she shot Ron a dangerous glance.

"O-Oh yes, you did, heh"

The awkward scene ended when the four of them reached the bridge.

"What the hell happened?" Cortana asked.

"Ma'am, I'm locked out of the navigation computer" Carter said in a panicked tone

"What? How?" Cortana asked in an angry tone

"I don't know, the ship suddenly changed course by itself and accelerated, the shaking was caused by the Sub-light engines suddenly switching from 40 percent to 100 percent… and that's not the worst part" Carter explained.

"What? What else can go wrong?" Cortana asked.

"The new course ma'am, it's not good" Carter moved aside to show Cortana where they were heading

"… Oh no…" Cortana muttered in horror

"What? what's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"The new course… it takes us right into the sun… and at these speeds we'll be there in less than an hour"

**To Be Continued…**

_**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**_

_**Ok, i have been planning this story for a good long time now, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please send a review to tell me what you think of the story so far, the next chapter should be up soon. As some of you may have figured out, I based the characters General Hammon and Colonel Sheppard after the characters Colonel John Sheppard and General George Hammond from the Stargate franchise.**_


End file.
